


[podfic] hello darling

by growlery



Category: Bandom, The Like
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: halfamoon, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Z likes to say things sometimes just to see how they sound out loud.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] hello darling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hello darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231295) by [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic). 



> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html).

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?dxm76e4nagabmzp)  
mp3 / 3:07 / 2.9MB  
  
[download the anthology at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awesome-ladies-podfic-anthology-ii-anthology-audiobook)  
m4b / 7:31:12 / 307.0 MB  



End file.
